Our not so normal live
by Samrit
Summary: Sequeal to 'the yokai I fell in love with'. Follow Lucy and Natsu in how they manage their lives together with randomly yokais who come for visits, a childish god, school friends and annoying family members. Live was surly not normal anymore. Rated T to be safe. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza and other pairings. Sorry about the bad summary...
1. Prologue

**Hello! Here I am again! Here is a sequel to 'the yokai I fell in love with' follow Lucy and Natsu how they live there lives and deal with their friends. I don't know when the next update will come but I hope you will like that story!  
**

**Here again I am sorry about every gramma and spelling mistake. I am still from germany and my english isn't the best.  
**

**So please read, enjoy and review.  
**

******************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Our not so normal live  
****Prologue  
**Lucy POV

It was three weeks now that I lived together with Natsu in his new house, after I finished high school I moved into the village where my uncle lived. Natsu and I decided to move together into the house he was living already. It was his own house anyway and he had something like a dojo right next to. I found out that Natsu was just a year older than me and so many other things I didn't knew before. Like that he knew how to fight, he had opened his own dojo so he was getting money for teaching others the techniques his foster father Igneel had taught him and also Natsu was still the same. Of course I also found out that he had motion sickness and he was lucky that we didn't travel that often also he was still childish, loyal and he still loved me like I still loved him.

Our live together couldn't get any better, if there weren't some friends who would show up randomly. Just like at the moment. I was standing with a bowl of popcorn in the living room. Natsu and I had planned a nice movie night but then… they show up.

"Natsu… why is half of the room frozen?" I ask a bit anger in my voice and Natsu looked innocently at me.

"That's Ice-Face fault!" Natsu protested and pointed at Gray, a rare male yuki-onna, a snow-spirit who had the antic of stripping without knowing it and freezing the places around him. He had raven black hair and most of the time dressed in white or dark blue clothes. His skin was also white or nearly white and one of his arms would always look like it was frozen. Most of the time it was his left arm but sometimes it switched to be his right arm.

"If this is anybody's fault, than it is yours, Pinky!" Gray yelled while pointing at Natsu, the man I fell in love with when he was something like a yokai and then turned out to be a human. He had pink hair, he was wearing most of the time a jacket with one sleeve which covered his left arm, white trousers and a pair of black sandals when we go out. Also he was always wearing a scale like scarf around his neck I gave him some years ago.

"Aye! Gray froze the place!" Happy said while munching on a fish. Happy was an unknown kind of yokai, a blue cat which could summon wings on his back. Sometimes I suspected that he was only the ghost of a cat but then I wouldn't have been able to touch him.

"No! Gray-sama isn't at fault at all!" Juvia cried and started setting the living room under water. Juvia was a water spirit who could turn into water or set something under water like she was doing right now with our living room. She had light blue skin and her hair had a beautiful blue color. Most of the time she was wearing a blue dress with white boots but sometimes she would change her stile but still her clothes were mostly colored blue and white.

"Hahahaha! You guys are really funny!" Mavis, the mountains god laughed. She was a beautiful girl with long, wavy blond hair and green eyes. She wore a long white dress and she was always bare foot. She was kind of not what you would normally expect a god to be. In fact Natsu claims that he knew a few yokais which were better meant to be god than her.

"Ice-block! Stop your girlfriend before everything is set underwater!" Natsu yelled loudly as he pointed at Juvia while glaring at Gray.

It was getting chaotic but it would always get that way if the yokais showed up in our house and these were only three and the god who would randomly show up here, there were a lot more. I don't know when but my live had stopped being normal a long time ago and now I was living with surprises and problems normal people wouldn't have to deal with. Yep my live was beyond normal but I was still happy. Maybe that was because I wanted to see what the future was holding up for me and Natsu or that it was impossible for live to get boring with the yokais around. Well I didn't know what it was that made me happy but I knew for sure: Our live was not one bit normal in anyway…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! So let's see... mmh... **

**first thanks for reading... **

**second please vote by the poll on my profile well at last the ones who also read my story 'A boy, a dragon and a doll?'... **

**third please review I want to know what you all think about this.  
**

**So thank you all for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	2. When parents come to visit Part 1

**Hi guy, here is the first chapter. I know it got short but I don't have much time for writing right now so I hope this will do for now and sorry if the characters got a bit ooc... also after reading chapter 300 and watching the latest anime episode I lost it a bit... poor lector... and Michelle...  
**

**So I am sorry for every spelling and gramma error but please enjoy the chapter.  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When parents come to visit Part 1**

** Lucy POV**

I woke up early in the morning. Natsu had his arms warped around my waist protectively and in his sleep he was nuzzling his nose into my hair. I smiled at his sleeping face before I carefully removed his arms.

Natsu and I were sharing a bedroom, at first I had my own room but Natsu kept sneaking in my bed when I was sleeping. That was why we then decided to make the two existing bed rooms to one room. All in all we were now like I stated before sharing a bedroom. The house itself was kind of pretty big. It had Natsu's dojo right next door and a big kitchen with an included dining room, a big living room, two bathrooms, my working room and what surprised me the most… it has now three guest rooms. There were originally two but since one bedroom is no longer in use we made it a guest room.

Still I would also feel comfortable in a smaller house as long as Natsu was by my side. But today was an important day, for both of us so I dragged myself up and went over to the one bathroom which was connected to our room. I heard Natsu groan slightly and mumbling my name… seems like he noticed that I wasn't lying next to him anymore but was still too lazy to get up.

After a relaxing shower I went out of the bathroom dressed of course and I heard Natsu sighed. When I looked at him, I noticed that he was looking at my direction, tired and clueless. I knew that he would forget what important day today was…

"Natsu?!" I smiled at him, and he hummed in response. "Get ready! My parents and your dad are coming over for a visit! So get going and get ready!"

He fell of the bed with a loud thud and I laughed secretly, he didn't expect me to yell at him, not one bit. But Natsu went up into the bathroom while mumbling something about a stupid old man and a stupid visit. I laughed a bit more before I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

We had gotten used to our live here and to the visits the yokais would give us. I was fun living here but for some reason I really hoped that none of them would show up today. It was kind of normal for us and but I didn't know how our parents would react if they suddenly come face to face with a yuki-onna, a water spirit, form changer or a flying, speaking, blue cat. Natsu betted that his father would freak out and chase after the yokai or challenge it to a fight, well I wasn't really sure how my parents would react. Maybe my mom would freak out and dad… mmh I wondered how he would react but I didn't get more time to think about it cause the doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" Natsu yelled and I heard him running down the stairs to get to the door. I cleaned my hand and went to the door myself. I had just managed to finish cooking and was now becoming nervous again. I already met Natsus dad Igneel but I didn't know how my parents would react to Natsu. After all I didn't really tell them till three weeks ago that I had a boyfriend and that I would live together with him here in the village. I heard yelling and so I rushed the last meters in a hurry to the door. Well what I saw was the last thing I would have expected to happen today and I started to worry if this day would end as a good day…

**Natsu POV**

I rushed down the stairs as the doorbell rang. I knew that for Lucy her parents were really important that was why I wanted to make a good impression but when I got near the door I could already hear yelling and I kind of started to hesitate to open the door but I took a deep breath, grinned and opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU BASTARD DOING HERE?!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU! YOU STUBBORN OLD MAN!"

"OLD MAN! WE ARE THE SAME AGE!"

"Judo, darling? Igneel? Please calm down."

"Don't tell my daughter is dating your son!"

"Ha! At last she comes more after Layla! If she comes after YOU, Natsu would have never choose her as his girl!"

"Igneel, please…"

"Don't you dare…! I will never allow my daughter to date a Dragneel!"

"Honey, can you…"

"To late, stubborn old man!"

"We are the same age!"

"… you both are grown men! Stop fighting!"

"AYE! LAYLA!" "YES! DARLING!"

I was standing there, staring at the three adults in front of me. My dad was head-butting another man and a woman who looked exactly like my Lucy, just a bit older, was trying to calm them down. When that woman, who I guessed as Luce's mother, yelled at the two… they acted like me and Ice face when Luce yells at us… suddenly becoming best friends. I didn't know what to do so I was just standing there staring at my Dad arguing with Luce's Dad…

I heard a gasp and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Luce staring at her parents just like I did she carefully stepped nearer and I could tell that she wasn't comfortable with our parents acting. When she was next to me she was griping the hem of my shirt and looked now confused at them. But I could still see the nervousness and worry in her eyes.

"Mom? Dad? You know Igneel-san?" She asked quietly and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, she just looked a bit cute.

"Now each other? I hate that bas-" Luce's Dad was cut off by her mom as she held a hand over his mouth. "We went to the same school with Igneel, it is just that the two of them are so stubborn and can't get over a conflict from over 25 years."

I was just realizing now how similar Luce was to her mom. They both were really nice and really know how to use words the right way… well maybe that was why Luce was working as a writer. I glanced at Luce and I saw her smiling nervously and when I followed her eyes I saw why. Our Dads were fighting behind that woman back. I was sure that she was aware of it but she just ignored it for some reasons.

"You must be Natsu then? I am Layla, Lucy's mother but I guess you figured it out already." I looked at Layla-san and was about to give her my hand for a handshake but she shook her head. "Don't be formal, we are family now, right? Oh and by the way. The man arguing with your father is called Judo. So just call us by our names."

I was baffled. Layla had the same beautiful smile as Lucy and I could only nod and grin. I lay one arm around Luce and carefully guided her back into the house. Luce was kind of still in a shocked state so I thought it was the best to get something to eat. I was hungry anyway.

"Let's go in. Luce cooked and her cooking is the bes-"

"GET YOU HANDS OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY SON!"

Ok, getting a got impression on her parents maybe is a harder task then I thought since thanks to my old man it seemed like Judo was already hating me before he really get to know me. Great and how should I get him to like me now that he hated me? Thinking wasn't mine and that my Dad was here too was also a pain cause he seems to keep fighting with her dad… great… really… just great…

* * *

**Sorry again if it's a bit short but I will try to update the next part as soon as I can.  
**

**So please review. Oh and by the way... for the ones who read 'A boy, a dragon and a doll?' please vote cause I won't updated it as long as I don't get more than 5 votes!  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	3. When parents come to visit Part 2

**Hi, hi... ok I am in school I have break and I don't have much time... I finished writing this chapter here in school and I didn't look throught it a second time so I am very sorry for every mistake in here.**

**So please just read, enjoy and review.  
**

**************************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: When parents come to visit Part 2**

**Normal POV current situation…**

Two men, one a red haired hot head the other one a blond haired stubborn brick, were arguing, a blond haired woman was holding her hand over her eyes and sighed heavily every five minutes. A pink haired young man was looking at the two men arguing and was giving his girlfriend next to him every now and then a worried look. The blond haired girlfriend was banging her head against a table and muttered the same thing over and over again: "Why do they know each other? Why are they fighting? Can't this day get over already?"

**Natsu POV**

The situation got worse. My Dad and Luce's Dad were near to jump at each other's throat. Layla was over exhaust from keeping them killing each other and Luce was totally distressed. She was banging her head against the table for heaven's sake!

"I won't accept this! My daughter is not dating a Dragneel!"

"Oh! Shut up, Judo! Lucy can do whatever she wants! Do you see me having a problem with this?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY NAME OR MY DAUTHERS NAME! YOU FLAMING BASTARD!"

I saw it already coming a verbal fight between the two wouldn't last long. But then my eyes caught how Layla stood up and went over to the kitchen room searching for something. Then I saw her coming back with a…

Wait she was not going to…

"OWWWWWWW!" My Dad and Judo cried out and I had a hard time not to break out laughing. Layla Heartphillia just hit her own husband and my Dad with a freaking frying pan. Luce suddenly snapped back out of her state and stared at her mom.

"Layla! What was that for?!" My dad asked while he rubbed the bump forming on his head with a sorrow look in his face.

"Honey, for once I have to agree with that flaming Idi-" Judo was cut off by another hit with the pan and I heard my Dad snicker but then he also got a second blow with the pan again.

"Layla!" My Dad cried out but shut his mouth as he saw her eyes and the look she was giving the two… well I also wouldn't talk back to her. Not as long as she has that frying pan in her hands…

"Mom?" Luce asked unsure but Layla just smiled very friendly at us.

"Lucy dear, don't worry. Your Dad and Igneel just can't get over that little fight but I won't let them interfere with your relationship at all. So don't worry you can be all lovey-dovey with Natsu as long as you want."

I felt my face heat up but I also froze at the same time as I saw the look on Luce's Dad face. He was giving me an evil aura, a death glare to be exact and I feared that I would be the next one he would attack if Layla wasn't here anymore.

"Uh… So why are Dad and Judo fighting anyway?" I asked carefully to change the topic but I was still met with an evil glare from Luce's Dad.

"It is still Mr. Heartphilia for you!" But then he got to meet the frying pan again.

"Judo-Honey… Don't be rude to Natsu." I sweat dropped when I heard that scary friendly tone in her voice. It was the same Luce used as Ice Brain and I nearly had blown up the kitchen after Ice Brain froze it in a tick layer of ice.

"You see my son, it was all this stubborn old man's fault that we can't get along anymore." My Dad said as he crossed his arms and leant back into the chair.

"My fault? It was you who blow everything up like always! AND FOR HEAVENS SAKE WE ARE THE SAME AGE!" Luce's Dad countered as he slammed his hands on the table. But sat back in his chair as he noticed how Layla was ready to swing the frying pan at him again. He was now sitting there glaring at my Dad while his arms were crossed over his chest.

* * *

**Around 25 years ago… (Normal POV)**

A bunch of students included Judo and Igneel came running out of a room filled with smoke both coughed and were covered in dust from head to toe. Both looked at each other, the red haired then grinned while the blond haired narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hahaha! That was fun! Did you see that explosion Judo?!"

"Fun?! You idiot nearly killed us! I told you to only use 3 gram not 300!" Judo scowled the red head who was still grinning.

"Oh come on! Metalicana destroyed the chemistry room way more often than I did and you never scowled him." Igneel argued back the grin fallen from his face but still reminded as a small smile.

"That may be but I am not in a group with that metal punk and my marks are not hanging on his behavior other than with you!"

Igneel and Judo continued their argument that way. Judo scowling Igneel but even though they both didn't seemed like it they were kind of best friends. But when Igneel, Metalicana and Judo were together in a group the teachers always knew that trouble was coming sooner or later. Judo was one of the top students and his marks were the best. Igneel on the other hand were nearly the opposite, his marks weren't the best and most days of school he had detention because he had accidently destroyed something again during a fight with Metalicana or an experiment like right now.

They both didn't notice the teacher approaching them from behind. "HEARTPHILIA! DRAGNEEL! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

The both flinched and made their run to the office. Judo was still giving Igneel a glare this was the 10 time he had to go to the principal's office because of him. Igneel on the other hand was playing with lighter he had found in front of the school. Playing with fire was something Igneel could never resist.

As both entered the room they were greeted by a black haired boy sitting in one of the chairs already. He was munching on something and looked pretty bored. Igneel took the seat right next to him and so Judo had to take the reminding free seat next to Igneel.

"Yo! Metal freak! Why are you here?" Igneel asked casually as he flicked on and off the fire of the lighter.

"Destroyed 6 tables, 4 chairs, 2 windows and one door while fighting this bastard Acnologia…" The black haired answered bored but had a slight proud under tone in his voice.

"Ha! Beat you! Destroyed the chemistry room with a big explosion!" Igneel stated and as he once again flicked off the lighter and then on again.

"Metalicana? Igneel? I don't think this is something to be proud of… The year hasn't really started and this is the tenth time we are sitting here. Besides… WHY AM I ALWAYS DRAGGED ALONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Judo yelled the last part loudly as he stood up, pointing at his friends and only got their grinning faces as a response.

"Because you always get us out of trouble!" They answered together but then glared at each other. "Stop copying me! NO! YOU STOP!"

Judo sighed and fell back into the chair. He should have got used to this but suddenly everything got out of hand Metalicana and Igneel started fighting. Kicks and punches were thrown at each other. The lighter was still in Igneels hands and turned on, Judo sawing the danger run up to the two… no he didn't want to stop them, he wanted to get the lighter from Igneel so he would accentently burn the room. The last thing he needed was the principal's office set on fire. But just as he was about to grab it the lighter in Igneels hands was sent flying by Metalicana who tackled both, Igneel and Judo, to the ground. Worst thing happening, the lighter was still on as it slowly set everything on fire…

For no reasons Judo was now involved in the fight and the three of them were throwing punches and kicks at each other. They were so busy with their pointless fight that they didn't noticed how the room slowly burned down thanks to the lighter. The three rolled over the floor and black smoke was already hanging on the ceiling of the room. The room got heated up and suddenly the doors to the office flied open and the three looked up at a very angry principal who coughed because of all the smoke.

The principal grabbed Metalicana and Igneel by their collars and dragged them out. Judo obviously being the top student followed without a word ashamed of his own behavior while the other two protested loudly about the way they were treated.

Finally outside they saw how slowly every student left the building and a Firefighters stormed into the building. The three of the were sitting on their knees with buckets in their laps as the principal scowled them of what they had done.

"That's fire breathers fault! He was the one who brought a lighter!" Metalicana yelled, clearly not happy with the attention they got from the whole school.

"MY FAULT! You started that fight!" Igneel shouted back.

Judo was sitting right in the middle of the two and they both ignored the fact that they were yelling in his ears. Judo normally was a patient person but now he just couldn't help it anymore. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE BOTH AT FAULT!"

They all looked stunned at him. No matter what it wasn't easily to get Judo Heartphillia to yell like that. Even the teachers and the principal were surprised.

"Metalicana! Igneel if the both of you just would shut up sometimes that there would be as much fights! Also Igneel why did you have picked up that lighter you knew they are not allowed in school! I even tried to get it away from you till Metalicana just had to tackle us down!"

The principal blinked and then pointed at the three of them. "You are all suspended for three weeks!"

Judo's jaw dropped and he refused to glance at his friends who looked apologizing at him. It weren't that bad if it wasn't for the fact that Judo had an important test in like one week and now he was suspended. He got so angry that he throw the bucked of from his lap and stomped away ignoring his friends who yelled after him.

For every test which was during those three weeks Judo got the 0 points and that was for him the last straw. He cut off his friendship with Igneel and the rest even thought is love Layla was still befriended with them. Judo could never really forgive them. Igneel never really understood why Judo was so angry at them and so he one day just yelled at him if something was wrong with him. Since that they they both kept arguing everytime they would see each other even though the reason was already forgotten.

* * *

**Present time… (Natsu POV)**

I started at the three adults, my dad and Luce's suddenly looking very ashamed while Layla kept smiling. "Seriously…?" was all I could say.

Luce was the same she just stared at them her mouth went open and closed again several times, she kind of reminded me of a fish gapping for air. She looked like she wanted to say something but then forgot what to say. I wasn't sure what I should say also so I continued to stare at our parents.

"Now do the two of you see why your fighting is dump?" Layla said as she smirked at Judo and Dad who shrunk back in their chairs.

"It is still his faoult…" I heard Judo mumble.

"He is a stubborn old man…" My Dad muttered.

"For heavens sake and the sake of our children just stop that stupid fight!" Layla snapped and I saw how Judos head snapped into the direction of his wife.

"For our children's sake?" He asked. "I think only of her sake and it totally would be the best if she just marries that son of my working partner!"

"Oh no! You're not starting that again." Layla argued back holding up the frying pan.

"I have nothing against our children dating…" My Dad mumbled and Judo glared at me. Heck what does he have against me? I am Luce's boyfriend, shouldn't he be happy for her?

Apparently not cause he stormed out with Layla. Yelling something about that the last word wasn't spoken yet. Layla followed him and yelled something about Luce's happiness and my dad also followed with shouting that there shouldn't be anything wrong with me…

Luce and I were left still sitting in the kitchen and I felt kind of dump now. Our parants just left… without saying goodbye… and I had the bad feeling that this wasn't the last time we would see them. I didn' know why but I really must get Judo to like me or else I would be in deep trouble.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter so please review! And thanks for reading, adding it in fav and/or alert. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


End file.
